


Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some far-flung corner of the Neo World Program, on the last remaining fragments of the programmed island, two observers wait for the others to wake up - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

The only sound that could be heard on the first island beach was the washing of the waves in and out, in and out. The cloudless night sky gave a view of a beautiful array of stars to anyone who would remain to see it. The ocean that once seemed to stretch out forever now ended abruptly, dropping off into a void of ones and zeroes which surrounded the rest of the beach area, as the corruption of the simulation had reduced everything else to nothing. 

Sitting on the sands, with nothing to do but stare off into the coded abyss, a teenage Gamer held her arm around a small rabbit’s rounded body. They had been placed here as part of the simulation, to spread love and hope among their creators’ test subjects; it was not to be, as interference with the program left eleven people – including the girl on the beach – “dead”. While all of the test subjects who were killed had been spared the same fate in reality, they had been placed into a coma, from which they would undoubtedly take several years to recover.

The girl glanced over to the ten sand circles drawn a metre or two away from them. Each had once housed an item owned by one who had died in the simulation: Mikan’s nurse’s apron, Mahiru’s camera, Gundham’s scarf, the glasses worn by the one who called themselves Byakuya Togami. When one of these items faded away from inside the circle, the girl and rabbit would both know that its owner had freed their mind of the simulation-induced coma, and would soon reawaken and return to the real world.

Suddenly, before her, the last remaining beloved item started to fade from view. It was a dark green long coat, torn heavily at the bottom, and with a large hole puncturing the back. The Gamer realised what was about to occur, nudging the rabbit slightly with her side to draw her attention to the event they had waited for.

“Look, Usami. It’s happening.”

Usami turned to see the now-transparent form of the coat, through which they both could easily see the sand within the circle which it had lain on.

“Ah. So Nagito is finally going to wake up.”

She returned her gaze to the girl beside her. She was looking on at the coat with a somewhat vacant smile, an expression she wore often, but something told Usami that her friend was slightly disturbed by what had transpired, as if she was worrying about something. (If Usami’s programming was good for anything, it was for detecting any sort of dissatisfaction in anyone around her.)

“Chiaki, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Chiaki held her gaze at the coat, as if it would quickly return to place if she looked away from it for a split second. She said in reply:

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m happy for Nagito. Sure, he was a little unhinged and obsessed with his idea of hope, but you always knew he was a good person and trying his hardest to do what was right. But what happens now? Do we just stay here forever? I lost my gaming stuff as it disappeared when we lost the hotel, and there’s only so long I can sleep before I get – well – tired of it.”

Trying to think of an answer, Usami looked back to the circles. The coat was only faintly visible, a miniscule reminder that it was still there and had been so for years now. It took her a few more seconds before she could produce a reply.

“To tell you the truth, Chiaki, I don’t know either. Really, I should know everything about the program, but that didn’t stop that horrid bear from arriving. But whatever happens, never forget this. You did a great job. The very best you could. You helped to save all the others from despair, and now they’re all waking up and they’re probably going to be fine. And they couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Thanks, Usami”, replied Chiaki, her smile fading despite Usami’s words. “If it helps, you were pretty good too.”

Both pairs of eyes were fixed on the coat as it disappeared completely. Usami made an attempt to reply, but she was interrupted by the void of code seeming to get closer to her. Trees in the near distance dissolved into nothingness, and the no-longer-endless sea was receding towards the coastline. Usami and Chiaki looked around in surprise, to find that the walls denoting the limits of the virtual world were closing in around them both.

“Huh? Usami, what’s happening? Was the code really set up this way? Is this… the game over where we don’t come back?”

“I don’t know, Chiaki. Just stay strong. It’s what everyone liked you for.”

They pulled each other into a tight hug, each clinging on to the other out of fear of losing them. The emptiness continued to relentlessly advance upon the pair, and as the relative expanse at which they sat turned into a small circle, tears breached the corner of Chiaki’s eyes for the first, last and only time.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
 _All subjects removed from simulation. NeoWorld self-deletion sequence complete._  
Would you like to retain the files “observer_CHIAKI” and “observer_USAMI”?  
>YES  
>NO

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was garbage


End file.
